


life with you (warm like the sun)

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom, Suh Youngho | Johnny in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Lingerie isn’t a new thing for them. Johnny has a few sets already that he loves to bust out for special occasions, but this is one that Mark’s never seen before.And, holy shit, Johnny looks good in it.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	life with you (warm like the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).



The apartment smells like coffee and morning sunshine. It’s sweet and quiet, the only sounds the distant lulling buzz of city life seeping in through the open window and the 9am news playing faint on the television in the living room.

Mark smiles and leans on his hip against the tiny kitchen’s counter, glancing to watch the sheer curtains flutter in the breeze. He brings his mug up to his mouth and takes the smallest sip of his coffee, scrunching his nose when it’s still a little too hot and much too bitter. It’s Johnny’s favorite, he drinks it black and near boiling, but Mark’s tongue is far more sensitive.

Johnny always teases him for his sweet tastes and pickiness, but, Mark considers, Johnny _has_ been drinking this shit since college. Mark only picked it up once they moved in together in an attempt to impress his boyfriend, as if he didn’t already have him hooked. Again, he smiles to himself fondly at the memories of their first year in this apartment together and turns to grab the sugar from the cabinet.

They don’t have much planned for the day. It’s the first time in probably two months that they’re both off from work. Even Mark’s second job at the little Néo Cafe downtown decided to give him a break for once. It really feels like the cosmos aligned just to give them this day together, and after a brief discussion the night before, they’ve decided to do absolutely jackshit.

Maybe they _should_ go out and really take advantage of this blue moon. Maybe take a walk through the park, get lunch at their favorite pizza place, see a movie, do normal couples shit, but when they talked about it, they agreed that none of those options sounded nearly as nice as just existing together for the whole day.

“We’re past the honeymoon phase, don’t you think?” Johnny asked last night between laying feathery kisses over the expanse of Mark’s naked back. His muscles were sore from being on his feet all day, and Johnny was quick to offer a massage while they chatted. “I don’t really see the need to, like, go out and stuff. We always go out on the weekends anyway, you feel me?”

Mark definitely felt him, and now, sipping his considerably sweeter coffee while watching the clouds through the window, he feels incredibly thankful for his boyfriend’s suggestion, because god knows he never would’ve come up with it himself. He was already planning their city crawling route, just assuming that’s what Johnny would want to do.

At his core, Mark’s a homebody, so he truly appreciates days like this and the peace they bring. He really can’t wait to just sit on the couch with the love of his life, maybe play some MarioKart and bicker over who gets to be Yoshi until the neighbors are banging on the walls, and then order the unhealthiest take out in town whenever they get the craving.

Briefly, he’s reminded of his days in college, but this is happier. Less pathetic, more romantic. Teetering on married life in a way that has warmth welling in his chest and the question of “is this domestic bliss?” on his mind. He really thinks it might be, and that only makes him smile harder.

He looks from the window to the doorway of their bedroom when he hears the soft telltale creaking of floorboards and the clattering of clothing hangers. Seems like Johnny’s finally awake.

Waking up at 8am or earlier has become such a habit that neither of them could help it this morning, but Mark made a point to send Johnny back to sleep with a kiss and a whisper of “you can sleep late” before going off to take his shower. When he got out and headed to the kitchen, Johnny was still asleep, but it seems like the sunshine finally got to him.

Mark turns to pour himself another cup and hums a greeting when he hears the door hinges squeal behind him. There’s the soft pat of socked feet on the wooden floor, and he smiles as he feels Johnny’s approaching presence come to a stop just a few feet behind him.

“Morning, hyung,” he says. Might be weird to still call his four-year boyfriend hyung, but old habits die hard. Plus, Johnny always gets a kick out of the way he says it. He reaches up to grab the older’s favorite mug from the cabinet and pours him a cup, gently setting the pot back in its place once he’s done. “I brewed your favorite, figured today was a good day for it.”

A mug in each hand, he turns around to face Johnny, and.

Frankly.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting.

Probably pajamas. Maybe nothing but a button-up shirt, if Johnny was feeling flirty. Maybe even just plain naked, if he was feeling bold.

But what he gets, and what he definitely wasn’t expecting, is _lingerie._

For a second, it almost feels like time stops, and maybe that’s dramatic, but Mark swears the sounds of the city and the newscaster prattling on in the other room melt away and he’s left suspended in time to gawk at the man standing before him.

Lingerie isn’t a new thing for them. Johnny has a few sets already that he loves to bust out for special occasions, but this is one that Mark’s never seen before, never seen anything like before, and, holy shit, Johnny looks _good_ in it. Like, unbelievably so.

Mark stares, and that beautiful red stares back, sleek and lacy and pretty against Johnny’s lightly tanned skin. It’s like a crimson but more _alive._ Sensual, but maybe that’s just the context. Glowing, radiant, but maybe that’s just the mid morning sunshine.

The fabric hugs around Johnny’s broad chest, nipples just showing through the intricate lace of the bralette, but it’s even tighter around his crotch, bare skin teasing through the front design of the g-string(holy shit, Mark thinks, a _g-string_ ). Sheer stockings cover his legs, hemmed with a floral pattern and held high on his solid thighs by the straps of his garter belt, which, fuck, looks so good wrapped delicate and pretty around the subtle dip of his waist.

And then there’s the lace choker around his neck, and the red strap hooked to it that travels down the center of Johnny’s core. That devilish line draws Mark’s eye as it crawls down over his collarbones and between his pecs, accentuating the gentle swell of the muscles there. It does the same when it reaches his abs, lining up perfectly with their definition and falling over the hollow of his navel, before at last hooking to the hem of his panties.

Mark wants to trace that wicked path with his tongue.

“Do you like it?” Johnny’s voice comes low but soft, just enough to bring Mark back to the world of the living. His eyes are shining when Mark meets them, with a gentle gleam that he mistakes for amusement at first before quickly recognizing it as apprehension.

He looks bashful, seemingly unaware of how he looks standing there so flawless and stunning, like a painting come to life gracing their shitty apartment’s tiny kitchen. Mark clumsily sets both mugs down so he can swoop forward and kiss away any fear from those pretty lips.

“Yeah,” he whispers when he pulls back, hands resting careful and gentle on Johnny’s hips. The panties’ strings feel soft under his fingers, and he plays with them idly while looking to meet his boyfriend’s eyes once more. He only realizes Johnny’s wearing lipstick when he notices the red color of his mouth slightly smeared and blurred, and arousal twists that much hotter in his stomach. “ _Fuck,_ yeah, hyung. You look so fucking good, dude.”

He sees it when the shyness breaks, Johnny’s lips twitching into a slight smile as he brings his hands up to rest on Mark’s shoulders. He twists a finger through the strands of hair behind Mark’s ear and whispers back softly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mark answers quickly and leans back just enough to look down again at all the red lace and strings fitting Johnny’s body. His brain totally stops as he takes it in, and the concept of breathing is lost in all the thoughts that flood his mind. He doesn’t even realize his mouth is hanging open until Johnny catches him in another kiss and his tongue easily slides in to lick behind his teeth.

Next thing he knows, his back is against the counter, and he’s holding onto Johnny like a lifeline as they kiss. His fingers follow the strings of Johnny’s panties around to his back, and he slides his hands down to grope the round globes of the older man’s ass, pulling his body flush against him with another muffled noise. He can already feel his cock against his hip, half hard in its tight, skimpy confines, so he shifts and hikes a knee to rub his thigh against Johnny’s erection, just to taste his moan.

They part just so Johnny can mutter a breathy “fuck” against his lips, and then he’s pulling away completely, taking Mark by the hand and turning to lead him back to bed. Mark goes with ease, of course he does, trailing along behind his boyfriend like a dog chasing a bone, his eyes following the subtle sway of his hips as they go.

Mark doesn’t protest even when he’s shoved unceremoniously onto the bed. He hits the mattress with a little small “oof,” the air knocked from his lungs, but he still just watches, mesmerized, as his boyfriend crawls on top of him.

Johnny’s eyes are downright predatory as he settles into a straddle over Mark’s narrow hips, his gaze burning hot and matching that wicked little smile on his lips as he drags both hands up his own body with a slow purpose. He makes an extra point to trace that red line of silk all the way up to his throat, just to see the way Mark’s wide eyes follow hungrily.

“You really like it, huh?” he murmurs, and Mark nods so quick his head spins.

“Fuck, yeah,” he answers intelligently, his hands coming up to rest on Johnny’s thighs. The feeling of silk instead of muscle and hair under his fingers draws his gaze back downwards, and his breath catches in his throat as he watches how smooth his hands glide up to the floral hem of Johnny’s stockings.

The fabric’s colored like fire, but it feels so soft under his touch, like the petals of a flower. It’s addictive. He rubs his hands slowly up and down Johnny’s thighs until he hooks a finger under the garter latched to the hem. A man enthralled, he follows it up until he touches the lace of Johnny’s garter belt, but a hand catches his before he can go any farther. He looks up, and Johnny’s staring down at him, eyes half-lidded and lips bitten but expression stern.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Mark’s brain short circuits. He lets out a shaky breath and drops his hand to rest at his side when Johnny releases him. “N-No,” he whispers, “sorry, hyung.”

Johnny hums back, his hands coming down to rest on Mark’s stomach. His gaze finally falls from Mark’s to let him catch his breath and looks down as he slips his fingers underneath the hem of the younger’s shirt.

“It’s okay, baby,” he purrs back, tone condescending in some delicious way, and slowly pushes Mark’s shirt up, fingers cold as they drag over his skin and leave goosebumps in their wake. He bunches the fabric up at his collarbones, leaving his chest and stomach exposed, and murmurs a pleased noise as he trails a finger back down to his nipple. He teases the little nub with his nail til it’s hard, just to draw a whiny noise from the man below him, and smiles. “You’re just so needy, you can’t help it, huh?”

Mark’s voice cracks on a breathy moan when Johnny pinches his nipple, his hands clenching into white-knuckle tight fists at his sides. “Fuck, y-yeah, hyung, yeah, you just look so- so fucking good, I dunno what to-”

His own moan cuts him off as Johnny sits with purpose down on his erection, grinding against him through his basketball shorts. He’s thankful for his old college habits of never wearing underwear only a few minutes later when Johnny pulls his shorts down, pulls the string of his panties aside, and promptly sinks down onto his cock like it’s nothing.

“Holy- Holy _fuck,_ ” he huffs out as he watches Johnny slowly rise on trembling thighs and then sit back down with ease.

They fucked just the night before (though, could it really be considered the _night_ before if they were up until 4am pounding away?), plus Johnny apparently took some time to prepare himself before jumping Mark in the kitchen, so the glide is smooth, wet with lube and-

“Fuck,” Mark wheezes as he sees his own cum from their earlier activities stringing between their hips with every rise and fall, dripping in the dark hairs around the base of his cock. “Fuck, hyung, you- you didn’t-”

“I’ve been _planning_ this,” Johnny chuckles breathlessly above him.

When Mark looks up, he’s got his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, and his eyes are glossy but focused, hooded with want, dark pupils eclipsing honey as he stares down at the man below him. His mouth falls open around a moan as he sinks down and then _rolls_ his hips, drawing another throaty whine from Mark.

“Ever- fuck- ever since you told me you had today off, I’ve been fucking thinking about this, baby. Couldn’t wait to get you inside me, just like this-”

He grinds down again, and Mark feels like he’s fucking ascended, his head falling back against the sheets as he moans, pitchy voice loud and shameless. He can feel his mind starting to slip as Johnny uses his cock. He feels so small underneath him like this, pinned under that burning gaze, under his broad body, hands forced to just grip the sheets at his sides under nothing but the mere threat of _no more_ if he disobeys. He’s so far gone, he’d do _anything_ if it meant Johnny kept fucking him like this.

And he apparently says as much out loud, as Johnny huffs another breathy laugh above him. Embarrassment burns hotter than Johnny’s touch as he splays a hand over Mark’s chest for balance, the other resting on his own thigh.

“Anything, huh, baby?” Johnny coos above him, tone saccharine sweet. “You’d do anything for my ass? Anything to, fuck, cum inside me? Yeah?”

Mark groans, his fingers twisting the sheets, his hands shaking with the urge to grab his boyfriend and pull him down.

“Y-Yeah, fuck yeah, anything.” He’s babbling before he can stop himself, glossy eyes locked onto the point where they’re connected, hot and sloppy and slick with last night’s mess. “Fucking- fuckin’ love your ass, hyung, love when you ride me, you’re so fuckin’ wet, I wanna- _fuck,_ holy shit, wanna cum and fill you up again, wanna keep you stuffed full of my cum all day, wanna fuckin’-”

He doesn’t even realize he’s drooling until Johnny bends down to kiss him and his lips feel wet and slick but so perfect slanting against his. The second Johnny whispers “touch me” against his mouth, all reservations are thrown to the wind, and Mark’s fingers are biting bruises into Johnny’s hips as he grabs him and pulls him down onto his cock.

He plants his feet into the mattress and fucks up into Johnny’s heat like his life depends on it, filling their apartment with the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin and the obscenely wet noises of lube and cum being fucked in and out of Johnny’s hole.

“Oh- Oh my god,” Johnny gasps, his whole broad body trembling over Mark as the younger man brings his hands around to grope his ass and spread his cheeks while fucking him. He props himself with one elbow by Mark’s head, the other gripping his shoulder from dear life, and moans unabashed by his ear. “F-Fuck, _fuck,_ Mark, Mark, I’m- _Mark_ -”

He cums with his boyfriend’s name falling from his lips like a dirty prayer, white streaking their stomachs and smearing as he collapses, muscles jellied, on top of his boyfriend.

Mark gives him just barely a second’s rest before he’s sitting up and flipping them over, shoving Johnny down into the sheets as he slides home once again, sinking his cock in to the hilt. He holds Johnny’s legs up with both hands gripping tight under his knees and his ankles hooked over his shoulders, and he pounds into him til the headboard is banging against the wall and Johnny has to press his hands against the slat of wood to keep himself in place.

And for just a short moment, Mark loses himself in the beauty of the man splayed out before him.

Johnny’s always breathtaking, but now, like this, even with how downright pornographic this whole scene is, Mark really realizes just by looking at him how in love he truly is.

He looks like a work of art lying beneath him, skimpy clothes crooked and soiled with the cum on his stomach and on his ass, face wet with tears and chin with spit, what little eyeshadow he had on now rubbed off and matching red lipstick smeared across his cheek, hair mussed in a short halo around his head and damp strands clinging to his sweaty forehead.

But he's still absolutely _perfect_ regardless of it all.

Mark cums with a throaty moan muffled against the inside of Johnny’s knee, his teeth teasing a rip in sheer stockings as he gives just a few more languid thrusts before slowing to a stop. When he finally drops Johnny’s legs and falls down on top of the older man, he’s welcomed by two strong arms and a pair of sweet, slippery lips.

He hums into the kiss and feels Johnny smile against his mouth.

“You liked that a lot, huh?” Johnny murmurs when Mark pulls back just enough to look in his eyes. The silk of the lingerie feels soft between their bodies, lace a little itchy, while Johnny’s cum is slick on their stomachs.

“Yeah,” he answers softly and cracks a tiny smile as Johnny pushes his damp bangs out of his face for him, tucking a strand behind his ear. “I like _you_ a lot.”

Johnny snorts at him, his hand falling to rest on Mark’s shoulder. His other is on the small of his back, drawing little patterns in his skin with a short nail. “The lingerie, Mark. You like it?”

Mark glances down and gives a quiet hum. Putting his weight on his elbow by Johnny’s head, he brings his free hand to trace the strap of the bralette down to his boyfriend’s chest. The lace tickles his hand as he slips his hand under the fabric and cups his pec, feeling the soft swell of muscle under his palm.

“Yeah,” he replies softly, watching how the underwear’s intricate lace looks stretched over the back of his hand. “Yeah, dude, I _really_ like it. This is a new set, right?”

“Mhm,” Johnny answers, a bit breathy as he closes his eyes and soaks in the feeling of Mark rubbing his palm over his nipple in slow circles. “Bought it last week, just for today.”

“And any other day?” Mark tries in a quiet, hopeful voice while slipping his hand from under the bralette to finally trace that single stripe of red fabric up from the center of Johnny’s chest to the dip of his collarbone.

The older huffs a little laugh and opens his eyes to smile at Mark. He catches his hand and pulls it up to his mouth to place a kiss to the heel of his palm. “Yeah, babe. Any other day too.”

Mark grins and leans down to catch Johnny’s mouth in one more kiss, and he knows from the way Johnny chuckles against his lips that today will be another good day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed !!! <3333
> 
> i'm very pleased with how this one came out, i had so much fun mixing the love and emotions in with the filth fdjsklfsds i love writing boys in love. as theyre fucking.
> 
> pls let me know what you think!! <3333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
